


First Time

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: The Billionaire and the man who can’t control his laughter have been dating for some time, Arthur is about to experience his first sexual encounter with someone other than his own hand.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: implied gay slurs, male/male oral, porn references, male/male giving/receiving hand jobs.
> 
> For the safety of the story, Arthur and Bruce are around the same age even though this is set in “JOKER” (movie) era.

The two males stared at eachother; one was nervous while the other felt unsure.   
“Arthur” leaned forward a dark-haired man “We don’t have to do this”  
Arthur looked up at his boyfriend’s eyes, the two of them had been dating for several months and Arthur was getting used to some normalcy in his crazy life “I want to Bruce” Arthur rubbed his hands nervously together. Arthur imagined what relationships would be life but dating Bruce Wayne was not what he had in mind.  
“At any time, you say stop I’ll stop” Bruce knelt down in front of Arthur, he pushed the coffee table slightly away from the lounge.  
Arthur nodded.  
Being with Arthur was interesting, how the two males clicked was something neither of had guessed.  
Bruce carefully pulled Arthur’s tighty whiteys to his knees, he had grown accustomed to Arthur rarely wearing pants in the comfort of Arthur’s apartment. Bruce wrapped his hand around Arthur’s member, slowly pulling up and down.  
Arthur wasn’t sure if he could laugh, smile or what. He had only done this to himself countless times before.  
Bruce carefully watched Arthur as Bruce continued to give Arthur a hand job.  
Arthur tried to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend.  
Bruce kissed the tip of Arthur’s dick.  
Arthur closed his eyes trying not to laugh.   
Bruce began to put Arthur’s dick in his mouth, using his tonight to gently rub along it.  
Arthur felt like he was going to cry; he kept his eyes closed as Bruce gave Arthur his first ever blowjob. He ran his fingers through Bruce’s slicked back dark hair, feeling the softness of Bruce’s hair, feeling the up and down movements of Bruce’s head.  
Arthur began to let out cries of pleasure. Pleasure he usually did to himself, but this was different, Arthur was letting his guard down for the man he loved.  
The two males were polar opposites of eachother.  
It didn’t take long for Bruce to taste Arthur; Arthur leaned back on the lounge, keeping his hand in Bruce’s hair.  
Bruce waited a few moments before licking Arthur’s dick as he pulled it out of his mouth, he looked up at Arthur.  
Arthur was speechless, he opened his eyes and looked down at Bruce. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce’s lips, gently biting Bruce’s lower lip. He rested his forehead against Bruce’s forehead.  
They looked eachother in the eyes.  
“Incredible Brucey” Arthur whispered.  
Bruce had promising he’d never push Arthur for anything. He wanted Arthur to make all the moves, but Arthur never did. Arthur was too inexperienced to try; Bruce never hated how Arthur would only take things slow.  
The two males had only started hand holding two months after they dated and only started kissing six months after dating, they were nearing a year, and this was another first.  
Arthur knew about sex, he had his fanastises, his seen images in magazines and his watched porn. It felt one sided to him, something he wanted but never got.  
Now Arthur had it and he wanted more.  
In the morning,   
Bruce was standing in the kitchen, dressed in his usual white shirt and black pants; his sleeves rolled up as he did last nights dishes, he was quite proud of Arthur. His thoughts were intruppeted when he felt Arthur wrap his arms around Bruce’s waist. Arthur rested his chin on Bruce’s shoulder.  
“Morning” Bruce smiled.  
Arthur kissed Bruce’s cheek in response. He slowly slide one hand down the front of Bruce’s pants.  
Bruce wasn’t going to stop him, he was going to let Arthur try do what Arthur had planned.  
Just as Arthur wrapped his hand around Bruce’s cock, they heard a knock on the door.  
“Ignore it” Arthur whispered.  
Bruce wanted too, he wanted to feel what Arthur could do.  
The knocking got louder.  
Bruce pulled Arthur’s hand out “Sorry” He kissed Arthur’s lips than walked to the apartment door. He saw two man standing at the door; a large man and a short man, Arthur had told people he was dating Bruce Wayne, but no one believed him.  
“Hey, your that billionaire Wayne Guy.” Spoke the short man.  
“Bruce Wayne” He corrected.  
“Is Artie here?” Randall asked.  
Bruce remembered the first time he had called Arthur; Artie. Arthur went red, it almost caused the two males to break up.  
Arthur peered around the corner of the kitchen seeing his ex-co-workers standing in the doorway.  
Randall pushed Bruce out of the way as they entered the apartment.  
“Guess we owe you an apology, Artie” Randall laughed as he turned his attention to Bruce “Artie, here told everyone he was dating the Bruce Wayne, none of us believed him. Why would anyone want to date a man like Art?”  
Bruce looked at Arthur; Arthur lowered his head. “Arthur is a lovely guy” Bruce smiled.  
“We heard you got fired, Arthur” Gary; the short man finally spoke. He was the only one that Arthur didn’t hate.  
Arthur stepped forward slightly and shrugged a little.  
Bruce could see Arthur was uncomfortable.  
“God, couldn’t you put some clothes on, Artie? No one…” Randall started about Arthur being in his tighty whiteys.  
“Why are you guys here?” Bruce interrupted, not allowed Randall to finish his sentence.  
“Just wanted to see how Arthur was doing.” Gary responded.  
“I’m okay” Arthur sounded like a little kid who had just been punished by his parents.  
Bruce watched the way Arthur had changed his personality in front of the two unwelcomed guests. Arthur wasn’t the lover that Bruce had come to know but rather a guy who feared he was walking on eggshells.  
“Randall and I were heading for drinks, do you want to join us?”  
Bruce looked at his watch, This early in the morning? He thought, he looked up at Arthur.  
“No thanks, Gary.”  
“Mr Wayne could join us” Gary stated.  
Arthur looked at Bruce; he was thankful that Bruce hadn’t left him alone “It’s okay, Gary. Maybe another time”   
“Probably a good thing, you said you. No one wants a fa…”Randall started.  
“Right, that’s enough. Thanks for stopping by” Bruce clenched his jaw together. He now understand why Arthur hated those he worked with.  
The two males left; Bruce shut the door close.  
Arthur began to cry, Bruce wrapped his arms around him.   
“It’s okay, Arthur.” Bruce soothed his boyfriend, he gently ran his hands over Arthur’s hair.  
Arthur leant into Bruce’s shirt.  
Bruce had spent several minutes trying to calm Arthur down.  
“Arthur, Alfred needs me to sort some business out. How about when I’m done, I take you out somewhere for dinner?”  
Arthur looked up at Bruce; he began to laugh.  
Bruce kept Arthur in his arms as Arthur continued laughed. Bruce had gotten used to Arthur’s laughter, Bruce had come a long way from fearing the laugh to understand the things that could set off Arthur’s condition.  
Arthur nodded as he struggled to speak between his laughter. “Can we” he laughed “can I” he tried to stop himself from laughing “touch you tonight?” Arthur had managed to control his laughter enough to get his sentence out.  
Bruce nodded in response “Absolutely, Arthur.” He kissed Arthur’s cheek.  
Arthur smiled as he watched his boyfriend grab his suit jacket from the dining table.  
“Have a good day, Arthur” Bruce kissed Artur’s cheek again.  
Arthur watched Bruce leave the apartment. He dropped himself in the chair at the kitchen table; he flipped open his notebook and began writing.  
He knows how to use his tongue in a way I only imagined. Sending my eyes backwards. EVOL.  
Arthur began drawing an image of Bruce sucking Arthur’s dick.


End file.
